


Медь и известняк

by jjdrew



Category: Far and Away (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjdrew/pseuds/jjdrew
Summary: У Джозефа в Озарке много работы, но он постоянно думает про Шеннон.
Relationships: Shannon Christie/Joseph Connelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	Медь и известняк

Медные кудри Шеннон, медный закат каждый вечер тогда, на теплоходе до Бостона — повезло, обошлось без штормов и гроз, — и медный дешевый бурбон, не имевший ничего общего с ирландским виски, сейчас. Джозеф не то чтобы знаток, но пробовал. Он всегда вспоминал Шеннон, видя что-то медного цвета.

Дерьмо этот их бурбон. Отпив, Джозеф протянул бутылку дальше и повернулся на другой бок. Не спать еще — так, _мечтать_.

Он же всегда о чем-то _мечтал_ , пусть старшие братья и смеялись над ним из-за этого. В Бостоне и с Шеннон мечталось лучше. Сейчас же, в Озарке, где они прокладывали пути для поездов, кроме _мечтаний_ ничего и не оставалось. Тяжелая — хотя не тяжелее, чем дома, в Ирландии, — работа, на жаре, под дождем. И это еще летом. Говаривали, что зимой тут совсем беда.

Закрыв глаза, Джозеф видел приоткрытые губы Шеннон и словно чувствовал снова их податливость. Он представлял теплый камин, отсветы огня в ее глазах, красивых и дерзких. Она же сразу его впечатлила — леди, несущаяся верхом, пронзившая его вилами, влезшая в окно второго этажа и предложившая ему, Джозефу, сбежать с ней в Америку. Настолько уверенная в себе — и настолько не подготовленная к жизни. Удивительная упрямица. Да и просто — удивительная. Можно было бы сказать, что тому высокородному гаду повезло, хотя... Шеннон походила на необъезженную кобылу. Взбрыкнет — мало не покажется.

Будь Шеннон сейчас рядом, все было бы иначе, и он вспоминал, трясясь на верхней полке поезда, забитого такими же грязными работягами, как вообще у них получалось жить вместе. Даже тогда, в Бостоне, она была слишком другой. Америка была миром Джозефа — миром понятных ему людей и, казалось бы, отношений. Но почему-то именно Шеннон в итоге оказалась прозорливее.

Пыль, поднимавшаяся после взрывов, была такой же белой, как ее кожа. Как ее спина, которую он украдкой разглядывал сквозь дешевую ширму.

Абсолютно все напоминало Шеннон. Он ещё раз перевернулся на другой бок и наконец уснул, и ему снилась Шеннон, и он улыбался во сне.


End file.
